


Buffy sees Spike alive

by multi_mess_xx



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multi_mess_xx/pseuds/multi_mess_xx
Summary: So basically, this is pretty short and I’m a crap writer. It’s just my interpretation of what would have happened after season 7, when Spike comes back as a ghost for 7 episodes of Angel and stuff, when Buffy saw Spike alive. This isn’t a series, it’s just a stand alone thing that I actually wrote like 2 months ago but completely forgot about. Anyway, I know it sucks and enjoy! X
Kudos: 3





	Buffy sees Spike alive

Buffy had just finished a fight with a fire demon, when she saw someone emerging through the smoke of the remaining flame. She stop dead, unable to believe her eyes. The scythe slipped out of her hand and clattered to the floor, the red lava from the demon burning her hand as it went. It couldn’t be true. He was gone. She saw it herself. Yet here he was, standing a short distance away with a soft look on his face. She looked over at him, half of his body hidden by shadow.  
“S-Spike...?” She managed to splutter out of her dry mouth.  
He muttered a soft “Hey” back.  
She didn’t understand what was happening, how this could be possible? It had to be another dream. Except this one wasn’t going quite the same as the previous ones.  
She finally managed to find words after a tense silence. All the emotions suddenly hit her as she was plunged back into reality. She exploded mad, confused and hopeful all at the same time.  
“What the hell?! You died! I saw it! What happened?” She shouted, punching him in the face.  
“Good to see you too luv.” He replied, keeping the same expression and tone despite the sarcasm.  
“You were dust. And now you are here, now.”  
“I know as much as you do.”  
“So you just appeared on the face of the earth and came here?”  
“Erm... well not exactly. I’ve been here for about a week.”  
“A week?! You lead me to believe you we dead this whole time while you were out doing whatever the hell it is you do?!”  
“I was with Angel.”  
“Angel?! The guy you hate? The guy that you have had a rivalry with for over 100 years? You decided to go to him before me?”  
“Well I wasn’t exactly ‘solid’ until this morning.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I didn’t want you to see me all ghosty like that. It’s kinda weird and embarrassing.”  
“You could have called!”  
“Yeah well I didn’t think of that now did I?”  
“You’re such an idiot!” She blurted out in a sudden burst of emotion, before pushing her lips on his with the same force and passion that she had the first kiss they shared.  
“Don’t ever do that again.” She’s said firmly.  
“Not planning on it.” He replied, smiling gently at her and tenderly running his hand down the side of her warm face.  
They looked at eachother for a few moments before she said softly “I love you. I do.”  
He paused for a few moments before finally responding “I know.”


End file.
